Learning to Trust
by Phantomstallionfanatic
Summary: Harry is in a relationship with an abusive guy. his oldest son witnesses harry's abuse but cant do anything to help until he is older and receives his fathers strong build & strength.. suck at having to write short summaries. more information inside!
1. Chapter 1

**This story was requested by DarkAngel048.**

**Summery :: Harry is in a relationship with a man much larger than he is. They've been married for awhile and Harry has been taking the abuse to keep the man from turning on their kids. Harry's oldest son has seen what's been going on for years and was too scared to do anything. But now he is a teenager and has inherited his father's size. He gets into the middle and protects Harry during a beating, and together they leave with his younger siblings. Harry moves on and finds love with Draco. **

**Warning :: abuse (of course you just read that in the summery. Give me a here's your sign award! I love Bill Engvall! =) **

**This story will contain Mpreg. Just a heads up. But again, if it wasn't obvious then… well… need I say more? As a heads up when Harry got married he was 16 and Blaise had just turned 17. During this first chapter I will have many flashbacks and memories from certain parties involved. When the rest of this takes place they will have graduated from Hogwarts and be on their own in the world; around the ages of 20 or so. **

**Disclaimer :: I own nothing of the Harry Potter world! But I do own my characters! Namely Harry's children and anyone else who does not belong in the Harry Potter series!**

**More importantly if you do not like this then do not read. Its simple really. I hope you all enjoy this request and if you choose to read this thank you! And don't forget to review or at least keep in time with this! Thanks all!**

**I cant think of anything else to say at the moment; but if I do then I will let you know later on.**

**Now without further ado here is the first chapter!**

Learning to Trust

Chapter 1

It was a semi peaceful night for one Harry Potter-Zabini. Yes, you've heard correctly; Harry Potter married Blaise Zabini. The wedding was a beautiful one! Harry in silver wedding robes and Blaise himself in the customary black robes of the groom. Harry and Blaise had dated since the beginning of their fourth year, and had married early and just at the ending of their sixth year. Of course everyone chastised them that they were too early. In fact many thought it was a bad idea. Ron and Hermione tried multiple times to try and break the two up when they were dating. They had noticed that Harry often times came back to their common room with bruises on his upper arms and body. But when questioned he would deny any and all claims that Blaise was a bad guy. Apparently what they say 'love is blind' is true. Soon after the two married, Blaise turned more abusive then he had in the past. Going as far as to beat him within an inch of his life, at the same time as accusing Harry of cheating on him when he got pregnant with the couples first child. A son. The beating almost resulted in a miscarriage…

Harry was brought out of his musings by the slam of a door.

'_oh I hope he doesn't wake the kids.'_ Harry thought. The couple had four little boys. Dominic being the oldest, followed by the twins Caleb and Jacob, and the youngest being little Jackson. Blaise had gotten Harry pregnant a few months into their marriage, and he was born on August 24 and was now going on his sixth birthday.

Just then Blaise walked in or more like stumbled in. He was drunk again. Partying most of the night after work.

"Heey honeeyyy I'm home!" he slurred and crashed onto the couch. Walking towards his husbands feet Harry pulled off his shoes then pulled a afghan over the almost passed out man.

"Yes I see this." Harry said in disdain, "you just close your eyes and when you wake up in the morning I'll have a hangover potion on the table for you." leaning down he kissed him on the forehead. "I love you." he whispered. A snore was his response of love.

'_Thank you Gods! He was too drunk tonight to do anything damaging.'_ He had gotten a rest tonight. After last nights beating he was still sore. What made last night, and all the other nights, horrible was that his oldest always manages to witness what happens to his mama. But Harry vowed that he would always take Blaise's anger if it would keep his sons safe and out of harms way. A creak from the floor boards alerted him to one of his children approach.

"Mama?" Dominic quietly called.

"yea baby?" seeing his son cower in the far corner of the room he walked to him and crouched down to eye level. "Sweetheart there is nothing to be afraid of. I will never let daddy hurt you in any way shape or form. Mama will always be here for you." He was always called 'Mama' by his children, enforced by Blaise. Not that he minded. He was the one who carried them those nine months.

"But Mama… he does hurt me. And the other three too!" his oldest cried out. Harry's face became a steal cold mask.

"What do you mean?"

"He hurts you! I keep the younger ones away so they don't see… but Mama why do you let him?"

Letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding he picked up his son and carried him back upstairs. "Honey. I will always let your daddy do that to me if it keeps you and your brothers safe from him. I would give my life up for your four without the slightest hesitation. You and your brothers are my world!" walking into Dominic's bedroom he settled his son into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. "Now. You go to sleep and Mama will wake you up in the morning for breakfast. I love you." giving him a kiss on the forehead he started to walk out before a little voice stopped him.

"If he can hurt you Mama, then he is no daddy of mine. I will make him stop hitting you Mama… maybe not now seeing how I am so small compared to him, but I will stop him one day. Just watch and see." tears started falling from Harry's eyes but he didn't let his oldest see. "Goodnight Mama." he whispered.

"Goodnight sweetie." Harry closed the door only leaving it opened up a crack to check on him later without waking him up. Walking back into the living room Harry sat in the recliner and looked at his husband of six years.

_:: Flashback ::_

_The air was getting warmer as Blaise walked the halls of Hogwarts in search of his boyfriend of two years. Putting his hand in his pocket he palmed the square box in anticipation. Today was the day he was going to officially make Harry his. Harry would have his name. And he would have Harry in name, body, and soul. Sure he loved him, what's not to love about Harry. He's the boy-who-lived for crying out loud! Hearing laughter he stopped in his tracks. Sitting by the lake was Harry… with _Draco_ laughing. What. The. Hell. Putting those bad thoughts out of his head he walked up to the two. _

"_Harry… can I talk to you?"_

"_oh hey Blaise," he blushed a beautiful red. "Yea, sure. What about?" reaching down he grabbed Harry's arm pulling him to his feet._

"_Come on. I just want to ask you something over here." Harry was confused but followed him nonetheless. Blaise stopped walking when they reached a tree a ways away from Draco._

"_Harry…" he began. "You know I love you right?" _

"_Yes… Blaise is something wrong? You're kind of scaring me here." Harry chuckled humorlessly. _

"_No… nothings wrong. More like everything is right. Harry I love you. With everything that is me. I've loved you since day one. And I will continue to love you for the rest of my life… will you… would you…" dropping down to one knee he reached into his pocket and opened the box for Harry to see. "Will you do me the honors of becoming my husband Harry James Potter?" looking up into Harry's eyes he could see tears starting to form._

"_Yes." Harry whispered. Standing up Blaise slid the ring on Harry's finger before kissing him and swinging him around. Smiling a shit eating grin he picked up Harry bridal style before walking to the headmasters office._

"_Bubblegum." Blaise said off-handily to the gargoyles. _

"_Hello my boys. Is everything alright?" the headmaster asked in confusion upon seeing Harry being carried by Blaise. _

"_Yes headmaster. Everything is fine. Wonderful even! I've asked Harry to marry me and he said yes." Dumbledore had that annoying twinkle in his eyes as he looked at the engaged couple. _

"_Well congratulations! When is the wedding?"_

_Looking at Harry Blaise replied. "As soon as possible." a shy smile was his answer from Harry. _

_:: end flashback ::_

The day he proposed had been a happy time in Harry's life. Those happy times are few and far in between. Unless those happy things are his children, then he is always happy. Sighing deeply Harry wondered where everything went wrong. Blaise use to be so full of love. So tender, sweet, happy… now, now all he is, is full of anger. And some weird need for revenge against Harry. What he's done he has no idea. Getting up he decided he was heading off to bed. After one last check on all four kids he headed off to bed.

**Okay this is short but I want to see what everyone thinks of it. I will update this soon if my readers like this =] I think I did a pretty good job at this story so far but who knows! Well I hoped ya'll enjoyed this first chapter!**

**Until the next chapter!**

**~Lee-Lee~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so the first chapter of this went smoothly [= so glad! Sorry I was kind of snotty in the beginning and all that. Bad day. **

**So I know that this story isn't your normal story but as I said last time it is a request and I'm happy to write it for them. **

**Alrighty now. This story will contain Mpreg. If you no likey then you no read. Simple as that. Just press that little button at the top of this page and go back. **

**Warnings :: abuse like I mentioned in the first chapter warning. It wont be all at once but there will be some until it gets to the point.**

**I love Blaise but in this story, as you will find out, is the bad guy ]= and our wonderful Draco is the good guy [= **

**Disclaimer :: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. Or any of the original characters. Just my own.**

****Just as a heads up. This will be going through many different point of views in this story. So it might be confusing and if it is I apologize. So please don't bitch about it if you review. As I know that its skipping from different POV. ****

Learning to trust

Chapter 2

The next morning was hell. Blaise woke up with a hangover and after taking the potion to relive him of the pain, he went to find his wayward husband for letting him sleep on the fucking couch. 'how inconsiderate can the little Brat be? I do everything for him, and yet he lets me sleep on the fucking uncomfortable couch? That just wont do. I provide for his ass. I gave him the family that he wanted. And this is how he repays me. Un-fucking-believable.' walking into the kitchen he found his husband cooking at the stove with his twin sons sitting at the table with a bowl of wizard's crunch in front of them. Standing behind Harry Blaise wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back into his chest. Leaning down he whispered in Harry's ear.

"So, dear husband of mine… how was the bed last night? Hmm? Seeing how I slept on the fucking couch I wouldn't know. Now would I?"

"I'm sorry sweetie but I tried to wake you up… but you wouldn't budge." Harry replied shakily. Blaise's hands traveled over Harry's chest and paused over his stomach.

"Harry… are you… are you pregnant? Your stomach is starting to pooch like it did your other three pregnancies." Blaise informed him. Looking down at his stomach Harry prayed he wasn't. not that he didn't want to be, he just didn't think that this was the right time to bring another sweet little baby into this world. Not with this man. But maybe being pregnant would stop him from delivering pain to him… but no… that wouldn't be right.

"I… I don't know to be honest. I haven't really felt like my self lately but I haven't been getting morning sickness yet. Or any of the other symptoms… I'll set an appointment with Dr. Aresman for sometime soon. Okay sweetie?" Blaise's hands remained on Harry's stomach.

'another mouth to feed maybe… is it another boy? Or will I finally have my little girl?' Blaise thought to himself. don't get him wrong he loved his sons to pieces but he wanted to have a little daddy's girl. And if Harry's pregnant with a little girl then not only will she have a father who will give her whatever she may want. But she will have four over protective brothers as well. She would be the little princess of the house hold. "I'll go fire call Dr. Aresman for you. And while you're there I'll take the kids to my parents. They've been wanting to see them for a while now." leaning down closer he added quietly so the kids couldn't hear. "And if you aren't pregnant then well… you will regret letting me sleep on the couch." with that said he walked towards the living room to make a fire call.

"Mommy are you okay?" Caleb asked from the table. Dominic had just walked in with little Jackson holding onto his hand but stopped and looked at his mother being questioned.

"What happened Mama?" Dominic asked.

"Mama's gotta go to da Doc's! Papa thinks Mama's gonna hava baby!" Jacob cheered. Harry smiled at his son's joy. 'Outta the mouth of babes.' Harry thought to himself. Dominic sent his mother a look of love. He was happy for his mama but at the same time he knew that if his mama was pregnant again it will put that baby at risk as well as his mama. But he promised himself he would be happy for him. His mama deserved it. And he would take care of his mama and little brother's and maybe this time his mama would have a little girl. He always wanted a baby sister.

**I know this chapter is short! And for that I apologize! Hopefully chapter 3 will be longer!**

**~Lee-Lee~**


	3. Chapter 3

**::UPDATE::**

**I am currently living with my grandparents who have dial up so I wont be able to post my stories for awhile ****but**** I am continuing to write so as soon as I am able to post I will! I promise! I hope ya'll continue to read my stories when I am able to continue and I thank ya'll for the reviews and alerts (: **

**Thanks for stickin with me so far **

**~Lee-Lee~**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay Ya'll so… I'm back! (: great isn't it! So this story has taken awhile to write. And its only the 5th chapter… to be honest I love all my stories and I love writing… BUT! I honestly just don't have the time /: but here in lies my problem my wonderful readers… I want to put some of my stories that I haven't written in awhile (BUT NOT FORGOTTEN!) up for adoption ß that part isn't the problem. The problem is once I do give up my story(s) I get an urge to write the next chapter… you see my dilemma? I am almost out of options, and its making me a little more insane than I usually am. But I really don't think that its fair to all my wonderful readers to have to wait so long (its been almost 2 years!) I personally hate reading a story and then have to wait more than a month to get the next chapter because usually you forget what the hell the thing was about to begin with unless you re-read the whole story.

So! The decision I have made is…

Whom ever can write the next chapter to any of my stories that I approve of and sends it to my pm box the best next chapter for said story written will get the chance to adopt that story.

NOW one of my stories has been adopted… BUT! That person has apparently deleted their account and has never written a new chapter for said story. So it is now back up for adoption!

The following stories for the next best chapter written and sent to my pm box are::

*crazy times

*hidden secrets

*secrets and findings

Those 3 are now up for next best chapter with the chance to win the adoption. I might, repeat might, also put up *learning to trust.

So please my wonderful readers one, don't hate me ): and two, please write a next best chapter I hate leaving my stories just.. Well… sitting here /: and I don't want to delete them.. Ya know?


End file.
